


On the Way to Argen Rah

by Destielshipper4Cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Barebacking, Bottom Cas/Top Dean, Bottom Castiel, Explicit Sexual Content, Identity, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Verse, Pseudonyms, Smut, Top Dean, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielshipper4Cas/pseuds/Destielshipper4Cas
Summary: Dean develops a crush on the omega he meets online while playing a multiplayer role-playing game. Things escalate in the game—especially since it includes R-rated features…
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 429
Kudos: 1760





	1. Chapter 1

Dean wasn’t even into computer games. Charlie had gotten him into it and now it had become the highlight of his day.

He had started out playing with Charlie, but she was already so much farther than him. Then he had tried it on his own for a while, but that hadn’t worked all that well either because the game was designed so that alphas and omegas had to work together.

Since Dean had created an alpha as a character for himself (naturally), that meant he’d had to find an omega to help him out.

He had ‘met’ _beesareimp_ in a battle between the northern pack and the city of Baleah. (As he had told Dean later, the game wouldn’t let him use the name ‘beesareimportantforourecosystem’ on the grounds that it was too long.)

The omega had been severely wounded—the little bar above his head indicating his life force had been almost completely depleted, and he would probably have died if Dean hadn’t stumbled upon him.

Bees had been playing on his own too, and since he had clearly been in need of an alpha to help him fight his way past the battlefield, Dean had fought for the both of them and had finally managed to carry the omega to safety and nurse him back to health.

Dean had pointed out that it was funny that the last letters of Bees’ username were the first of his own and that their couple name would be ‘beesareimpala.’

Ever since then, they had played together.

They worked well as a team. There were some tasks that only alphas could do (mostly things to do with muscle strength), so Dean got them past those points in the game. And then there were some that only omegas could do—for example negotiating with foreign packs. Dean had tried it by himself and had always ended up in an alpha fight with the other pack’s alpha, no matter what he had done or said to him.

In any case, now that he had Bees on his side, he had advanced in the game much more quickly than before.

Bees had to work late on Tuesdays, and Dean had to keep Sundays open to hang out with Charlie or Sam, so after some back and forth, they had agreed on times that worked for the both of them. They played together Mondays, Wednesdays and Saturdays, and these days had quickly become Dean’s favorite days of the week.

They had started out by texting while playing the game, but it had quickly become clear that that wasn’t the best option because sometimes, they had to act fast and if they argued over text what they should do, the enemy could use the time to attack. Dean had almost died that way once.

So, now they used their headsets, which was even more fun. Under privacy settings, Dean had chosen ‘Alpha voice’ and he hoped it sounded as cool and gravely as the sample voices.

At the moment, they were on their way to a nearby pack, where they had to talk to some shaman. They were in the middle of nowhere, treading along a path in their wolf forms (since they could make it to the settlement faster like this) when a text field appeared that informed him he was about to go into rut.

Great. This would totally derail their plans. Instead of continuing on their path, they’d have to find a safe place for Dean to spend his rut.

When he told Bees about this new development, the omega was way too amused about this. Once he had finally stopped laughing, the merciless teasing began. Dean just rolled his eyes before he remembered that Bees couldn’t see that.

Finally, Bees said, still chuckling, “Poor Impala. Here, maybe this will help.”

The omega wolf stepped up to his wolf and… Dean leaned closer to the screen. Was Bees licking at his muzzle?

A pop up told him that if he wanted to mount this omega, he should double click on him.

Of course, he wouldn’t double click on Bees, that would be weird.

“Maybe I should leave you alone so that you can lick yourself?” Bees asked, mock-contemplative, but clearly still teasing. “Before your alpha gets us both killed because he’s too focused on his own urges to defend us. That’s probably why most alphas don’t make it past level 10…”

That was _it!_ He double clicked on Bees and—there. That would show him not to tease Dean for perfectly normal alpha urges! Now he got to watch his avatar mounting the omega.

He got two alpha strength points for that and quickly clicked again, which made his alpha speed up his thrusts. When asked where he wanted to come, he clicked ‘inside of the omega’ out of spite because Bees had had it coming with all the teasing and maybe he’d even have to look for a way to clean himself now that Dean was filling him up good.

They might have to go back to that lake they had passed on their way…

“You assbutt, now I’m pregnant!”

“What—really?” Dean chuckled unbelievingly. He’d had no idea omegas _could_ get pregnant in this game.

“Yes, really. I’m carrying _four_ pups. How am I supposed to make it to Argen Rah when I’m carrying a litter?!”

At least his rut had been taken care of: the blinking warning that he was in rut had vanished. Apparently, mounting an omega was all it took. If only it were that easy in real life.

They made it to the edges of the Angel Mountains where they found a cave to spend the night.

Once inside the cave, Bees shifted back to his human form and wow, would you look at that? There was the pup bump, where Dean had fucked his virtual pups into him. Which wasn’t realistic since maybe a couple of hours had passed in game time since Dean’s alpha had shot his load into him—there was no way he should be showing already. But it was still a cool feature.

“Wait—were you even in heat?” Dean asked as he pressed the key to shift back himself.

“Yes, let’s focus on how realistic this game is,” Bees deadpanned. Always with the snark. Dean was used to it by now. He grinned to himself as Bees went on, “I might have to start again from scratch. I’m going to die anyway.”

“No!” Dean yelled and then cleared his throat when he realized that that had been a bit forceful. “I mean, you still have me, right? I can protect you. There’s no reason why we shouldn’t be able to finish the game even with you all… y’know. Knocked up.”

“I suppose,” Bees said, not completely convinced.

So, Dean tried to cheer him up. “Lookin’ cute,” he said, only half teasing. After all, the pup bump _did_ look kind of cute, and even though it was just a game, his alpha was proud that _he_ was responsible for it.

“Shut up,” Bees replied, the eye-roll evident in his voice.

Dean had tried flirting with Bees before, but he usually didn’t get much back. He’d be lucky to get an ‘I don’t understand that reference.’ Mostly, Bees didn’t even notice that there _was_ a reference to understand. Somehow, that made him even more endearing.

Yes, Dean could admit that he had maybe developed a little crush on his gaming buddy. Sue him. Nerdy omega who gave as good as he got? Sign him up!

So, there was no way he’d let Bees get killed in the game. Plus, now that he was with pups, Dean’s protective instincts intensified. Yep, that settled it: he would protect the hell out of him, or die trying.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time they played, they didn’t talk about their foray into R-rated territory. It hadn’t really been all that explicit anyway—it had mostly been a joke, a way to shut Bees up and get revenge for the teasing.

When he had double clicked on him, he had thought that his wolf would quickly get on Bees and then get off him again a second later and that would be it. He’d had no idea that he’d get options like speeding up his thrusts or choosing where to come.

Still, this game could get way more explicit as Dean had found out when he had done some research. He now knew some keyboard shortcuts that would have been great if he had known about last time, like how to zoom in on the… uhm… action. Apparently, he could have watched his wolf’s cock slide in and out of Bees’ ass and his come splatter against Bees’ inner walls.

Not that he would have wanted that.

In any case, he didn’t mention his little research to Bees, and they just kept going as if nothing had happened.

They were currently staying at an inn. While their characters were asleep, they had time to plan their next step on their journey. Unfortunately, the shaman hadn’t been of much help in finding the spirit of the old Viking whose treasure they were after.

They were just discussing where to go next when Dean’s eyes were drawn to the bar above Bees’ head.

“Why is your life force going down? We’ve just eaten, you’re asleep and we weren’t in any fight.” His life force should be going _up_. Dean’s was almost completely full and would be full by the time they would get up.

Bees didn’t say anything for a moment, and Dean checked the connection to make sure it hadn’t been lost. Then the omega stated, “It seems I have developed pining sickness.”

“ _Pining_ sickness?” Dean repeated, stunned. “Why?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because an alpha fucked me, impregnated me, and hasn’t touched me since.” Huh. Okay, apparently, they _were_ talking about it after all. “There’s this ‘reject-o-meter’ that says my rejection symptoms are getting worse. I don’t think it’ll be good for me when it reaches 100%.”

“What percentage is it at?” Dean asked, hoping for a low number so that they’d have time to figure this out.

“Seventy-four.”

That didn’t sound good.

“You could have mentioned something earlier!” Dean grumbled.

“I thought it might go away on its own.”

Yeah, because that was how you dealt with pining sickness…

But berating Bees wouldn’t solve anything. Time to get into problem solving mode. He looked at the side bar, trying to find if he had any information about that pining sickness or how to cure it. He didn’t find anything. “What do I do? I don’t see an option here for ‘cuddle time.’”

“You could try clicking on me,” Bees suggested.

“That’s what you do when you want to _attack_ someone!” Usually if he clicked on a person, the only options to choose from were which weapon he wanted to attack them with or if he wanted to talk to them instead.

“Yes, when it’s an enemy. Probably not when it’s the omega who’s carrying your pups.”

He had a point, so Dean clicked on him and whoa! There were completely different options to choose from, ranging from ‘hug’ to ‘kiss,’ ‘scent,’ ‘feel his belly’ and even ‘undress.’

“Wow. I have lots of options here,” Dean informed Bees. “Let me try…”

He chose ‘hug’ because that seemed most innocent, and watched his alpha get up from his bed and walk over to Bees’—and promptly get into bed with him, hugging him from behind.

“Okay, that’s not what I…” Dean began, a blush creeping up his neck despite himself, but Bees interrupted him, excited.

“Yes! It’s working! The reject-o-meter just went down to 72%! Do some of the other options!”

“Uhm… All right. I guess I could scent you?” Dean asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Even though last time, he had just gone ahead and fucked the omega without so much as chatting him up, this was somehow more nerve wrecking. For one, it was way more deliberate than double clicking on him to teach him a lesson during their usual back-and-forth banter.

“Yes! Do that!” Bees encouraged him, so that’s what Dean selected next.

His alpha, who was already draped all over Bees, nudged the omega to get him into scenting position and then started sniffing at his neck.

“Is this okay?” Dean asked when Bees didn’t say anything.

“Yes, keep the alpha cuddles coming,” the omega replied. “I’m already down to 67%.”

So Dean clicked his way through the different options, fondling the omega’s pup bump, spooning him, massaging his shoulders, kissing his forehead, neck, cheek and finally, when he had gone through most of the options, his mouth. When asked if he wanted to use tongue, he thought what the hell and just went for it, Frenching Bees.

He watched their characters make out for a while and then asked, “How are we doing?”

“Thirty-one percent,” Bees answered.

“Son of a bitch! Still?!” He was almost out of options.

“It’s not going further down. Try something else,” Bees instructed him.

Dean clicked on Bees again and there was the ‘undress’ option. He hovered over it, but didn’t know if he should go for it or if that was crossing some line. “There’s only one command left.”

“Then what are you waiting for? Me to die of pining sickness?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “You’re down to thirty-one percent. Your alpha is lying right next to you. I think you’re not in immediate danger of dying of pining sickness anymore.”

Still, Bees had asked for it. Here went nothing. With just one click, Bees was naked, now lying on his back on top of the covers and—wow, they really went all out with their design. Bees’ tiny erect dick stood at full attention.

“Oh,” Bees breathed. Dean hoped this wasn’t too weird for him. He was about to apologize when the omega continued, “Uhm… I have some options now too.”

“Great. Feel free to jump in any time. I’m feeling like I’m doing all the work here.”

“I should hope so. This is all your fault anyway. You got me pregnant in the first place and then made my omega feel rejected.” Despite his grumbling, Bees changed position and got on all fours, ass in the air.

That was him _presenting_ for Dean!

Dean’s clothes magically vanished too—Bees must have gotten rid of them—and when he clicked on the omega again, there were some new actions to choose from.

“Should I…” Dean swallowed. His throat had suddenly gone dry. “Should I mount you again?”

“That was the plan,” Bees replied without inflection.

So, Dean skipped the rim job option and made his alpha mount the omega for the second time in as many days, this time while their characters were in their human form. Now that Dean knew about the zoom option, he couldn’t help himself and took a closer look.

Watching two animated characters in an online game go at it should not make Dean’s breathing speed up in excitement, but somehow, it did.

He sped up his thrusts. Someone moaned. First, he thought that it had been Bees, but then he realized that the sound was coming from the game. Their characters were clearly enjoying themselves.

From time to time, an info box informed him of things like, ‘beesareimp is rocking back on your cock’ or ‘beesareimp’s ass is squeezing your cock’ and Dean assumed that Bees had to have given those commands.

He clicked on Bees again to see what his options were and was happy to find that he could touch the omega’s cock and bring him to orgasm too. He wasn’t sure if he just imagined it, but he thought he heard Bees’ breathing get a bit labored too.

Then Bees climaxed and there was the pop up again asking where Dean wanted to come. Inside Bees’ ass again, of course, only he was still in zoom-in mode so he saw his alpha’s spunk run down Bees’ thighs. This time, another pop up asked if he wanted to knot the omega, and since Dean had already fucked another load into him, he might as well, so he clicked ‘yes.’

After, he didn’t really know what to do or say. Their characters were knotted together on the bed, Dean’s virtual spunk locked inside Bees’ asshole—what did you say in a situation like that?

“The pining sickness is cured,” Bees was finally the one to speak up.

“Good. That’s… That was the plan.”

Silence.

Then, Bees said, “So, Monday evening at seven?”

“Yes. As always.”

The next second, Bees had logged off, and Dean was left sitting there, staring into space.

Had he just had some weird form of cybersex with Bees?

Dean looked down into his own lap, where his real cock hadn’t come yet, but was apparently feeling left out because it was tenting his pants, trying to get out and into that omega whose ass his virtual cock had gotten to give a good pounding.

Damn, his alpha in the game was lucky! He’d gotten to fuck Bees twice now—and not just that. He’d gotten to scent and kiss and cuddle with him.

Great, now he was getting jealous of his own game character!

Dean logged off too. His virtual needs taken care of, it was time to turn his attention to his real-life needs if his cock had anything to say about it.


	3. Chapter 3

By Monday evening at six, Castiel was starting to get nervous. Granted, he’d been nervous all day, but the closer his gaming date with Impala got, the more his nerves were starting to act up.

If Impala knew that them playing around to get rid of his omega’s pining sickness had left him aroused in real life, he might want to stop playing with him. Or maybe he’d just laugh at him because clearly, it had been too long since an alpha had touched him. That was, after all, why watching his game character get fucked had been enough to make him wet.

To be fair, it hadn’t just been that he had watched his omega take an alpha’s dick—it had been that it was _Impala_ , and… well. He was kind of an awesome alpha.

When seven finally came around, it was a bit awkward at first because their game characters were still lying in bed with each other, naked and cuddled up like mates. Embarrassment aside, it was a nice picture. Their characters looked cute, with Impala having a protective arm thrown across his chest and Castiel snuggling against his pup daddy.

Impala made some sort of crude joke (at least Castiel assumed it was crude—he didn’t really understand it) and then they just moved right past the awkwardness and continued their adventure, quibbling and joking together like always.

One thing had changed, though: Impala was more handsy with him now. Whenever they took a break on their hike north, he’d initiate a scenting, or when they stopped somewhere for the night, he’d rub his belly.

He’d also say things like, “How’s my little family doing?” which was most likely meant as a joke, but it never failed to make Castiel’s _real_ belly do flip-flops as if he really were carrying the alpha’s pups and they were moving around inside of him.

The reason for the affectionate behavior was obvious: It was a way to prevent Castiel’s character from developing another case of pining sickness.

That didn’t keep Castiel from smiling whenever he saw their avatars hugging or holding hands, though.

All of that inevitably led his omegas—both his own and his game character’s—to feel courted, and his crush was getting worse—which was ridiculous because it was just a _game_! He had never even _seen_ Impala—had probably never heard his real voice if he had used the same privacy options Castiel had. Well, okay, in Castiel’s case, he felt a bit conscious about his deep voice, so choosing a higher omega voice for his character had been the obvious solution.

Still, Impala probably wasn’t as awesome as he appeared when they were playing together online. At least, that’s what he kept telling himself, but it was getting harder to convince himself of that, and his omega certainly didn’t listen to that feeble attempt at an excuse.

As a matter of fact, Impala taking such good care of him had triggered Castiel’s pre-heat a bit early, which was very inconvenient. It shouldn’t have come as a surprise—if an omega was interested in an alpha as a potential mate and they were intimate with each other, it often sent the omega into heat. Only, he hadn’t even _been_ intimate with Impala. At least not in real life.

In any case, with his heat approaching fast, he was getting hornier each day. That, in return, meant that all he wanted to see was Impala going all alpha on his omega’s ass and pushing that cock back into it.

Just the thought of it reawakened the butterflies in his stomach. Since this was just a game, it was the perfect opportunity to sleep with his crush without alerting him to the fact that he had even developed a crush on him in the first place.

The obvious solution was that he’d have to get them into a compromising position that would give Impala no other options but to take him again.

First he thought he could just tell Impala that the pining sickness was back, but with all the touching their game characters had been doing, Impala might figure out that it was a lie, which would be embarrassing to say the least.

No, he clearly had to be more subtle than that.

“My omega is horny.”

That wasn’t a lie. It was just that he meant his _real_ -life omega, not his game character, but Impala didn’t need to know that.

Before Impala could react to that, Castiel quickly went on, “I’ll have to look for an alpha to take care of that.”

He really hoped his plan would work. Looking for an alpha to have sexual intercourse with while they were in the middle of nowhere would cost them valuable time. Impala probably wouldn’t like that and might offer up his own services.

And in fact, Impala said, “What are you talking about, my alpha is right here! There’s no way he’d let some other alpha mount you while you’re carrying his pups!”

Just like that, he was back to scenting, hugging and kissing him, and the next thing Castiel knew, his character was naked right there on the field, face down and ass high up in the air.

His pre-heat coiled low in his belly when he watched Impala’s long prick being pushed all the way into his omega’s ass.

His own ass started slicking in sympathy with the omega on screen getting fucked roughly, and he really wanted to finger his own hole, but he was scared Impala might hear him pushing down his pants. So, instead he watched avidly as Impala changed positions and was now fucking him face-to-face with Castiel’s legs on his shoulders.

In real life, that position had to be uncomfortable, especially while carrying four pups, but his omega seemed to enjoy himself, and Castiel liked watching Impala bend down to kiss him while still fucking into him.

“Oh wow!” Impala said, breathless. “I’ve got an option here to mate you.”

“Yes! Do it!” His own voice probably sounded a bit out of breath, but he didn’t care. He absolutely _needed_ his omega to be mated by Impala right now!

As Impala came in his ass, the screen switched to a close-up of the alpha’s cock pushed into that hole, twitching multiple times. Castiel couldn’t even hit the ‘climax’ button, his omega was already coming on his own.

His own ass twitched as a new gush of slick made way for an alpha’s cock that wasn’t there. Damn, his asshole was getting ready for his heat and really craved an alpha’s essence!

“Fuck, where’d the mating option go?” Impala asked.

Castiel’s omega was still just as unmated as he had been before.

“It was there a second ago.”

Looking for a mating option himself, Castiel couldn’t find one either. “Maybe we missed our chance?”

“This is bullshit! Those are _my_ pups in your belly, I should be able to mate you!”

A bit of research revealed that the mating option only appeared occasionally if the alpha and the omega were at their most vulnerable, and you pretty much had to hit the button instantly when that happened or it would vanish again.

“Guess we’ll have to have lots more sex to get that option back,” Impala said, all casual and teasing.

But Castiel secretly couldn’t wait for it. This was without a doubt the best game he’d ever played. And it was all thanks to his awesome gaming partner.

He didn’t need an alpha to take care of his heat in real life as long as he had Impala to play with.


	4. Chapter 4

At the end of their last game night before his heat would hit, Castiel knew he needed to bring up the fact that he wouldn’t be able to make it next time. He had put it off so far because it was a rather awkward conversation to have since he didn’t want to come right out and say what was going on (you didn’t just talk about heats with alphas), but he also didn’t want Impala to think he was blowing him off.

“Till Wednesday,” Impala said, and this was his last chance.

“Actually, I have other plans on Wednesday.”

“Oh.” There was a short pause. “Okay, Saturday then.”

“That’s not good either. I have something to take care of. But I’ll be back next Monday,” he quickly added, so that Impala wouldn’t think he was just making up excuses because he didn’t want to play anymore.

“What, are you serious? Saturday’s the 10th anniversary special.”

Oh. That was _this_ Saturday? They had talked about it before and speculated about what kind of events there would be. They had even made plans to play the whole day so that they wouldn’t miss out on anything.

“They have special challenges that can get us all kinds of awesome rewards,” Impala reminded him. “I heard something about unlocking new features if we finish some kind of hidden quest. We gotta play on Saturday, man!”

“I… uhm…” Damn his heat for ruining everything! How could he explain to Impala that he couldn’t make it to the thing they’d been looking forward to for weeks?

“Can’t you at least go online for a bit before you leave the house or after you come back home?”

Yes, that would be the obvious solution—if he had an appointment somewhere. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m staying home.”

“Then just schedule in a break. C’mon, all work and no play is no fun.”

“I’m not planning to work, either. I…” It seemed like he’d have to come out and say it after all. “I’ll be in heat.”

Silence. Maybe he shouldn’t have overshared.

“Imp?”

“Yeah, I’m here,” Impala said. “Okay, in that case just let your alpha take care of you and then in between rounds, we can play.”

His alpha?! They didn’t really talk about their private lives a lot, but Castiel was pretty sure Impala knew that he was single. For one, the status on his profile was ‘unmated.’ Plus, no alpha would have been okay with them playing the kind of scenes they had been playing lately. Granted, it was just a game, but the fact that Impala had made him hard would definitely have tipped this into the cheating category.

“I don’t have an alpha,” Castiel said anyway, even though he was confused as to why Impala would mention an alpha when he should already know Castiel didn’t have one.

“Same difference. You do what you gotta do and then meet me online in between bouts. Come on, this is, like, the opportunity of the _decade_!”

This was weird. You didn’t just meet your friends, online or not, in between bouts of heat. But the way Impala made it sound, it did seem logical, as if it was no big deal.

That’s how he ended up agreeing to spend one day of his heat with his online crush.

Impala would be online the whole day and Castiel would log in whenever he could so that they could have a shot at unlocking the mystery special features.

It sounded like a simple enough plan, but for some reason, Castiel was still nervous and excited at the same time when thinking about his online date on Saturday.

⁂

“Ready to play?” Impala asked as soon as he had logged in.

Castiel felt himself flush slightly. The alpha knew exactly what he had just been doing. He probably didn’t know that Castiel was sitting in his bed with his laptop, wearing nothing but a towel, though. There was no point in getting dressed when he was in heat. After all, he’d have to get undressed again soon enough, and his clothes would end up ruined. Getting slick out of your pants wasn’t easy.

“Yes, I’m ready,” he mumbled.

“You sure? ’Cause I could give your omega a quick fuck.” Impala sounded amused. Castiel recognized it as teasing. Impala was doing that a lot with him.

This time, he probably deserved it for having made fun of the alpha when his game character had gone into rut. But _Castiel_ was in heat now, not his game character, so Impala could fuck his omega all he wanted, it would make no difference.

“What’s the quest?” he asked, ignoring the fact that hearing Impala say ‘fuck’ had ignited something inside his belly that likely meant he’d have to take care of another bout of heat sooner rather than later.

But for now, he had to try and focus. He had promised Impala he would do this quest with him and he wouldn’t let his heat get in the way.

“Okay, so, there’s a new map in the bottom-left corner. Do you see it?”

Castiel clicked on it. Oh wow, there were a lot of red crosses. “Are all of those challenges?”

“Yup. I figure we start with the one in Whaelrdrake. That’s the closest one.”

⁂

They successfully finished two challenges, which revealed a hidden path that would lead them to the lost kingdom of Easthallow.

By that time, Castiel could feel a constant tight pull in his belly, reminding him that he was supposed to spend some time with his fake knot.

He had just found the dragon egg they needed as a gift for the queen when Impala whooped, “Yes! You’re amazing!”

The pull inside of him tightened. Impala really shouldn’t praise him while he was in heat. Everyone knew that omegas liked their alphas complimenting them, especially when in heat. Of course, Impala wasn’t his alpha, so he probably didn’t think anything of it.

“I… uhm… I think I need a break,” Castiel said, hoping Impala would understand what he meant.

Only that was the moment a huge countdown timer appeared and began ticking down, informing them that they had half an hour to get to the lost kingdom or else the path would disappear forever.

“Let’s just quickly go to Easthallow and then we’ll take a break.”

“I don’t think I _have_ half an hour.” His ass was starting to slick like crazy and just talking to Impala was a challenge. After all, you didn’t talk to an alpha during your heat unless said alpha had his knot in your ass. Or was _about_ to have his knot in your ass.

“Okay, here, let me…” Impala said and the next thing he knew, the alpha was kissing his omega on screen right there on the secret path.

He had thought Impala’s comment earlier about ‘giving his omega a fuck’ had been a joke. How was that going to take care of his very _real_ heat?!

Yet, here he was, throat dry, ass drenching wet, staring at the screen where Impala was pushing him into the bushes a few steps away from the path, getting rid of his clothes with one click.

There was hardly any foreplay before Impala was fucking away at him. Castiel watched, fascinated, as his omega was being pounded into the ground by that unrealistically huge dick. Good thing Impala couldn’t smell how turned on he was…

Suddenly, a video clip appeared. It was a close-up of an omega’s glistening hole, and an alpha’s oversized cock was sliding in and out of it. Impala’s hitching breath told him that he was seeing the same thing.

“Whoa,” Impala said, and Castiel couldn’t agree more. “Looks like your omega is getting ridden hard.” There was a teasing quality to his words again, but somehow, the comment also sounded a bit out of breath.

That was nothing compared to what it was doing to Castiel, though. The fantasy that it was _his_ ass and that _Impala_ was the one riding him hard was almost too much and he couldn’t help but palm his dick under the towel, careful not to make a sound.

In the video, the alpha’s cock stilled for a moment and pulsed, obviously pumping the omega’s ass full of seed. Then it pulled out, come dribbling out after it, leaving the omega’s hole looking like a total and utter mess.

The tightly wound coil inside of Castiel snapped as his heat couldn’t take the visual stimulation anymore and his own dick ejaculated hard.

He tried to keep his irregular breathing under control as to not tip Impala off to the fact that he had just had an orgasm from watching Impala’s alpha fuck his omega.

The video was finished. As were their alpha and omega, who were now clothed again.

“You think you can make it to Easthallow now?” Impala asked, as if they hadn’t just watched porn together. “Just over twenty minutes left.”

As a matter of fact, the orgasm _had_ helped his heat. His alpha had taken care of him in the weirdest way possible, and for now, he didn’t feel the urge to ride his fake knot.

Castiel wiped his hand on the towel and said, “Let’s just hurry up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’d love to hear from you in the comment section. ❤️
> 
> This might develop into a longer multi chapter fic. Things that might follow: in-game mating, Dean and Cas meeting in real life, falling in love and being conflicted 'cause they're already in love with their online gaming partner.
> 
> Here is the **[rebloggable tumblr post](https://destielshipper4cas.tumblr.com/post/627354928173744128/on-the-way-to-argen-rah)**.


End file.
